Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of an instrument panel reinforcement.
Related Art
An invention relating to an installation structure of an instrument panel module for a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-035485 (Patent Document 1). In this installation structure of an instrument panel module for a vehicle, side brackets are provided at both end portions of an instrument panel member (an instrument panel reinforcement), and engaging concave portions are formed in the side brackets. On the other hand, guide portions and engaging pins are provided at the front pillars that structure the vehicle body skeleton.
Therefore, at the time of installing the instrument panel module for a vehicle, positioning of the instrument panel member can be carried out by moving the instrument panel member from the vehicle rear side toward the vehicle front side while the side brackets are guided by the guide portions, and engaging the engaging concave portions with the engaging pins.
However, in the prior art that is disclosed in above-described Patent Document 1, there is room for improvement with regard to facilitating work. In further detail, in the installation structure of an instrument panel module for a vehicle that is disclosed in above-described Patent Document 1, the engaging pins are disposed so as to be apart in the vehicle vertical direction, and the engaging concave portions of the side brackets also are formed in correspondence therewith. Further, after the engaging pin at the vehicle upper side and the engaging portion and the vehicle upper side are engaged, the instrument panel member is rotated by using this engaging pin as the fulcrum, and the engaging pin at the vehicle lower side and the engaging portion at the vehicle lower side are engaged. Therefore, in the prior art disclosed in above-described Patent Document 1, the work of positioning the instrument panel member is complex.